


the angel knight of tearstricken history

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Deliberate Badfic, Drama, Gen, History, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Poor Grantaire, Sadness, Symbolism, Tears, UST, i want to marry george bladgen, maybe a little ooc?, please give feedback!, tw: bad language, tw: mentions of drugs, tw: mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enjolras has to choose between two loves. very sad. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	the angel knight of tearstricken history

"I can't love you, Grantaire!" Enjolras sobbed, hugging a soft unicorn plushie with his slender arms.

The brutal admission struck Grantaire to the very core of his soul. He fell to his knees as all the light in his world seemed to be suddenly snuffed out all at once, his bery being sinking into a cold, fathomless abyss of black despair. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he covered his eyes and began to weep, his pearls falling from the corners of his eyes matching with those streaming down Enjolras' cheeks.

"But why?" he moaned, the entire depth of his anguish contracted into those two short syllabses. Enjolras shuddered as he uttered them, as if he could see the wretched agony and despair he had induced in Grantaire. "Why can't you love me, when I love you so much?"

He touched the carpeted floor with his forehead, still weeping. "I would do anything for you," he admitted. "I would literally fetch the moon from the sky for you if you would kiss. I would write all your college essays just for you to brush my arm. I would stop buying drugs from Montparnasse just for a single loving smile. I will be a knight in shining armour for you, if only you love me. So why, why, _why_ can't you love me?!"

Enjolras heaved a sigh as deep as the deepest in the ocean and eyed Grantaire with mournful eyes glimmering with passionate tears. "If it were up to my own choice, I would love you." he stated softly, his voice wobbling with sweet, patient emotion. "You're a creature of such moble spirit, of unwavering loyalty, of endless wisdom and understanding.." the blonde-haired angel of revolution hugged himself, as beautiful as saint michael in his faint lilac sweater and white flower crown. "If you hadn't saved me from the hands of the National Guard, i would surely have perished in the hands of the National Guard. 

_[FLASHBACK]_

_"Take it, you rebellious slut!!" the brutal member of the National Guard spat through his gross, yellow teeth, and stabbed Enjolars again in chest. Enjolras was bleeding heavily, involuntary tears blurring his vision. The barricade had fallen, and now he would have to pay the prize. And by the way the member of the National Guard was leering at him and stroking the front of his trousers, he had a good idea what the prize would be..._

_Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind the member of the National Guard. It was Grantaire! He was burnming up with rage, and wielding a broken scimitar he had picked up from one of the fallen bodies. HE struck the member of the National Guard and felled him in one shot. He discarded the blood-stained weapon and scooped the breathless Enjolras up with his muscular arms._

_"It's okay, now," he whispered into the shivering younger man's ear, fighting back tears of his own. "i will not allow anyone to ever hurt you ever again."_

_"oh, Grantaire!" Enjolras sobbed, clutching at the front of Grantaire's shirt and weeping bitterly. Grantaire carried him off towards the horizon, towards the sun casting faintly bluish rays on the dew-streaken, billowing grass._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

 

And yet." He sobbed. "But it can never be."

"But Apollo!" Grantaire cried. He crawled towards the lace-covered bed on which Enjolras and placed his hands reverently on his sinwey, pallid thighs. "I will relinquish my very soul for you! I literally invented a time machine just to bring you to safety! Please, you musn't rebel no longer and remain in safety! I will die of heartbreak if I cannot have you and know you won't die or be hurt"

Enjolras bit his lip, still on the verge of tears. "you must understand, grantaire. If you truly love me you must let me go."

Grantaire cried. Perhaps, if Eponine had been there to comfort the older man and to tell the younger man off, he wouldn't have felt so miserable. Alas, he was all alone in the world, forsaken by his friends, forsaken by his time period, and soon to be forsaken by the only true love of his life

"This is how it, is," Enjolras explained heavily, eyes downcast and full of tears. "Last night, I had a prophetic dream. It told me to use the time machine to go to the Middle Ages and become a night there."

"The Middle Ages!" the other man exclaimed, feeling faint.

"Yes, the Middle Ages," the handsome Enjolras repeated sombrely. "The angel in my dream proclaimed that if I stage a rebellion there after becoming a respected knight, I will be successful. I can be the saviour of the common people before we were even born, and save countless generations from needless suffering and anguish! Imagine what a great boon it would be to all of humanity!"

"Except for me," Grantaire muttered gloomily.

Enjolras placed his lily-like hand benevolently on Grantaire's dark curls, his own golden tresses shining like the sun. "Perhaps, if I still live. I shall return to you. If I can, perhaps then I will love you."

Grantaire wept.

Enjolras stood up, reached out for his leather jacket with four extraneous zippers and lacy decorations, and strode down the long white hallway, at the end of which stood Grantaire time machine, a silvery sphere radiating with blue light. Enjolras stepped in determinedly as Grantaire looked on, his heart up his throat, suffocating on his tears.

 _"Adieu, mon amoir!"_ Enjolras screamed, banishing in a beam of piercing white light.

Grantaire was left alone in his dark corner, tears slowly triclking down his stubbly cheeks and dropping on the floor as he raised his eyes to see the bluish sun in the horizon, lamenting the loss of his angel knight.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> omg gosh this is my first bang and i'm SO EXCITEd i now my story is the best one but i'm stil SO NERVOUS O/////O please comment! once i get thirty comments, i will write a sequal where enjolras comes back and they have lots of hot smex. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the angel knight of tearstricken history - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231163) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham)




End file.
